Tujuan Hidup
by Fvvn
Summary: Naruto memungutya di tengah hujan lebat. Dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Adakah hal yang mengusiknya?/"Aku menyayangimu sebagai saudaraku sendiri,"/benarkah itu?/Warning Inside! bit Sho-Ai/First NaruKyuu/Pindah akun a.k.a Republish/DLDR!


**Title** : Tujuan Hidup

**Genre** : Friendship/Romance

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC, AU, First NaruKyuu, minim romace, DLDR! (Kyuubi used his real name XD)

**Summary** : Naruto memungutya di tengah hujan lebat. Dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Adakah hal yang mengusiknya?/"Aku menyayangimu sebagai saudaraku sendiri,"/benarkah itu?

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto menemukannya pada saat ia duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD. Waktu itu hujan rintik mengguyur kota Tokyo. Angin kencang menambah buruk cuaca di luar. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan jaket hujan dan sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk berteduh sejenak, membiarkan cuaca buruk itu mereda. Begitupun dengan bocah berambut jabrik kuning, yang masih menatap lebatnya guyuran hujan dari balik jendela kelasnya. Hanya dia yang tersisa di ruangan lengang itu.

Para guru sudah berada di kantor dan bersiap-siap untuk membereskan meja mereka. Hanya para petugas kebersihan saja yang masih berkeliaran di gedung sekolah. Naruto menatap langit yang saat itu begitu kelabu. Ia tidak yakin harus pulang dengan basah-basahan atau payung barunya akan rusak karena ditiup angin yang sangat kencang. Ia masih menunggu sedikit lagi.

Napasnya berhembus, menimbulkan embun kabur di kaca jendela yang ia tempeli saat itu. merasa bosan, ia putuskan untuk bersikap iseng didalam kelas seperti naik di atas meja dan melompati meja yang lainnya, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja tersimpan di kolong meja teman-teman atau memainkan penghapus papan tulis dikelas sebagai pesawat terbang.

Bosan lagi, ia kembali duduk di atas meja dan mulai bergumam sendirian. Mata _aqua_-nya melirik jam dinding yang berada diatas papan tulis. Pukul setengah empat, cukup sore. Lagi, ia melirik keluar jendela, hujan belum juga mereda. Guyurannya masih terdengar kencang ditelinga Naruto. Tekad bocahnya mulai keluar. mungkin saja hujan-hujanan tidak buruk.

Menyenangkan, malah.

Ia mengetuk kedua lengannya yang mengepal dan loncat turun dari meja. Ia keluarkan payung dari tasnya, membuka sedikit, lalu membungkus tas kotak kecilnya itu dengan payung. meskipun tak terbungkus secara utuh, setidaknya buku pelajaran miliknya itu takkan terlalu basah, dan ia bisa menjemurnya nanti dengan meminjam perapian di ruangtamu tetangganya.

Naruto menerobos tetesan airmata langit dengan langkah yang berlari. Tas yang terbungkus kain payung itu didekapnya dengan erat, sambil sesekali memerhatikan kanan-kiri jalan yang ia lalui. Naruto selalu berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki, karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh. Limabelas menit dengan berlari. Kadang-kadang ia meminjam sepeda milik paman tetangga yang sedang libur bekerja. Ia bisa meminjam banyak hal karena tetangganya ada banyak.

Naruto tinggal di apartemen kecil, sendirian. para penghuni di apartemen itu dulunya kaget saat tahu ada bocah sekecil dirinya tinggal sebatang kara. Naruto hanya menjelaskan sedikit karangan bahwa orangtuanya sedang bekerja ditempat yang sangat jauh. Setiap bulan, mereka akan mengirimi uang untuk biaya hidupnya.

Tapi, kenyataan memanglah pahit adanya.

Naruto cuman punya seorang 'paman-pamanan', Kakashi. Kakashi tidak mungkin membawa bocah itu pulang kerumahnya karena keluarga Kakashi tidak menerima Naruto dengan tangan terbuka. Terlebih, saat ada kabar miring yang mengatakan bahwa nyonya Uzumaki–ibu Naruto–merupakan mantan dari sosok kupu-kupu malam. Makin buruklah reputasi keluarga Uzumaki saat itu. Kakashi, selaku mantan murid dari tuan Namikaze–ayah Naruto–mendapat titipan untuk mengunjungi Naruto di apartemennya setiap minggu. Sekedar memastikan bahwa bocah _hyper_ itu baik-baik saja. Bahkan pria berambut perak itu kadang menelpon Naruto di hari tertentu. Ia juga yang menyisihkan gajinya sebagian untuk membiayai Naruto.

Jadi begitulah, singkat kata tentang sang tokoh utama dan sebab mengapa ia tinggal sendirian.

.

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

.

Bocah berambut jabrik itu berteduh sejenak di depan sebuah toserba untuk menunggu hujan yang nyatanya semakin lebat tidak karuan. Ia membawa tasnya ke sebuah tempat penitipan barang di dalam toserba dan kembali menunggu untuk beberapa waktu. Samar-samar ia dengar sebuah isakkan yang berasal dari gang sempit di samping toserba. Gang itu merupakan jalan buntu, hanya diapit oleh gedung restoran dan toserba. Karena dipayungi oleh atap-atap gedung, gang tersebut digenangi oleh rintik-rintik air pada tempat tertentu saja. hanya ada sebuah tong sampah besar dan seorang anak kecil yang terlihat sedang memeluk lututnya disamping tempat sampah itu.

Naruto penasaran. Ia sadar, gang disana baunya sangat busuk, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan rasa ingin tahunya itu. Kaki kecilnya berjalan perlahan, mendekati tempat dimana anak kecil itu tertunduk, memeluk lutut. Ia berjongkok kemudian. Kepalanya condong ke depan,

"Halo?" salah satu tangannya berlambaian, "Kau sedang apa disini?"

anak didepannya berhenti terisak. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap safir cemerlang Naruto dengan seksama.

"Whoa, matamu merah!" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa sadar. Jaraknya hanya sejengkal, "Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang mempunyai bola mata seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, lalu aku APA!" tiba-tiba saja anak kecil itu menjerit. Naruto kaget, dan terpental duduk ke belakang. Wajahnya sedikit panik saat anak kecil didepannya menggeram tidak suka.

"Aa, Ee-e–" ia menggaruk-garuk pinggir dahinya, "Memangnya … kau sedang apa disini?" Naruto mulai berbicara baik-baik lagi. Ia betulkan posisinya dan kembali bergerak mendekati anak itu, tapi sepertinya Naruto dibatasi beberapa senti.

"STOP!" pekik anak itu dan Naruto duduk manis seperti anak anjing yang patuh, "Aku kabur dari rumah, apa itu penting hah?" mata anak itu menajam, berkilat seolah ada dendam yang merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Ia seperti sosok monster yang tersesat, tidak punya cahaya yang bisa menuntunnya pada ketenangan.

Naruto bergidik mendengar suara lengking anak itu. terdengar menakutkan ditelinganya.

"K-kenapa kau kabur? Padahal, aku saja menginginkan rumah,"

"Kau gembel?"

"Eee … bukan begitu," _sweatdrop_ untuk Naruto, "Aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian. rasanya sepi, kalau tidak punya siapa-siapa,"

Hening sejenak.

"Kau itu enak tahu," tiba-tiba saja anak kecil itu membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersila, "Aku lebih suka hidup sebagai kau yang sendirian tapi bebas," ia memberi jeda sejenak, "Sementara aku, aku punya rumah dan 'orangtua' tapi mereka semua mengurungku seperti binatang,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti,

"Dikurung bagaimana? Maksudnya, kau tidak boleh main setelah sore atau dilarang kemana-mana setelah pulang sekolah?"

"BUKAAN ARGGH!" anak itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Biar kujelaskan sekalipun, kau takkan mengerti bagaimana rasanya," bocah kecil itu melipat tangannya di dada, wajahnya berpaling kesamping dengan bibir yang mendecih.

Naruto tak beranjak disana. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu, setelah berhasil kabur, kau mau tinggal dimana?" anak itu tak menjawab dengan kata-kata. ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekali, dan kembali cemberut. Naruto tersenyum disana, "Kalau begitu … bagaimana jika kau tinggal denganku?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengajak 'teman baru'nya itu pulang ke rumahnya. mata _pyro_ si bocah membelalak, tidak lagi menyipit seperti awal, "Setelah kabur, kau tidak punya rumah kan? Bagaimana jika kau bersamaku saja?" cengiran khas bocah Naruto keluar saat itu.

"Untuk apa aku tinggal denganmu?" ucapnya skeptis.

"Entahlah. Jadi temanku mungkin?" Naruto semakin nyengir lebar. Bocah didepannya mendadak diam, "Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau siapa?" ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada si bocah.

Diluar dugaan, bocah kecil itu meraih tangan Naruto, dan seolah terhipnotis, pandangan matanya berubah teduh sejenak.

"Kurama," ia menelan ludahnya sejenak, "Namaku Kurama,"

.

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

.

Naruto sungguh mengajak Kurama pulang kerumahnya. Mereka berdua tiba dilantai _genkan_ dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup. Tsunade, selaku pemilik apartemen sempat menjerit kesal saat melihat setapak kaki yang basah mengotori apartemennya.

"JEJAK KAKI SIAPA INIII!" Naruto hanya tertawa lebar dan ia menarik tangan Kurama sambil berlari ke lantai, tiga. Disana, kamar apartemen nomor 030 milik Naruto berdiam. Mereka sampai dengan napas yang masih ngos-nogosan.

"Hahaha!" Naruto memegangi perutnya, "Kau harus terbiasa dengan pemilik apartemen ini. Orangnya galak sekali, tapi sebenarnya baik," ia mengelap dahinya, dan menghela napas lega.

Ditempatnya, Kuruma berdiri kaku sambil menatap ruangan Naruto dengan seksama. Matanya tak bisa berhenti untuk bergerak liar. ia tak berkedip saat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menepuk keras bahu Kurama dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Hey!" membuat Kurama berkedip sepintas, "Ayo mandi bareng!" wajah Naruto yang sekarang terlihat seperti kucing rumahan. Kurama kaget.

"H-Hah? Kita sudah b-besar! kenapa harus mandi bareng!" ia menutupi wajah merahnya dengan lengan. Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya (lagi-lagi) kepada wajah Kurama, membuat bocah bermata darah itu kembali kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"GYAA!" ia dorong tubuh Naruto, dan membuatnya terpental, "MENJAUH SEDIKIT DARIKUUU!"

.

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

.

Kehidupan Naruto sejak saat itu mulai berubah. Ia harus berbagi futon dengan Kurama, dan tidak lagi makan ramen seenaknya. Karena jatah makannya mulai hari itu juga, harus berbagi dengan Kurama. Setiap kali Naruto berangkat sekolah, Kurama akan menunggunya pulang dan saat itu meja pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan beberapa piring makan. Aroma bumbu dapur yang Kurama ciptakan benar-benar membuat Naruto menyantap sajian diatas meja itu dengan cepat. Tidak jarang Naruto sering memuji masakan Kurama dan bocah berambut oranye cerah itu akan meneriaki si pemilik rumah yang memungutnya dengan kata 'BODOH!'. Memang tidak etis, tapi Kurama termasuk tipe _tsundere_. Dan Naruto memakluminya.

Waktu demi waktu semakin berlalu. Naruto mulai cemas, dengan kehidupan Kurama saat itu. fakta besar pertama, Kurama tidak sekolah. Kadang-kadang ia membagi PR-nya untuk dikerjakan bersama-sama dengan Kurama tetapi bocah bermata tajam itu malah melempar buku Naruto acuh.

"Aku benci belajar," ucapannya sanggup membuat Naruto jantungan. Ia juga sejujurnya benci untuk belajar. Tapi ia tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya bermalas-malasan seperti Kurama saat itu dan tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang tidak bisa apa-apa dimasa depan kelak. Kedua, orangtua Kurama mungkin saja sedang mencari bocah itu saat ini. Mungkin saja sudah banyak pamflet yang tertempel dengan wajah Kurama di beberapa penjuru tempat. Mungkin saja, Naruto akan ditangkap karena dianggap sebagai penculik jika sosok Kurama ditemukan dirumahnya. Yah, Mungkin saja.

'_tidak. Aku tidak mau ditangkap!' _ia menjerit berlebihan didalam batinnya.

Dimeja makan malam, Naruto terlihat diam. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak hari dimana ia mengajak Kurama tinggal. Sumpitnya sempat terjatuh dan Kurama mulai mencium adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Oi. Hari ini kau aneh," Kurama mulai memerhatikan mimik wajah Naruto dengan seksama, "Bengong dimeja makan bukanlah sosok Naruto yang kukenal,"

"Aaa … sebenarnya, aku sedang berpikir," Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sumpitnya diletakkan dimeja begitu saja. Kurama semakin curiga.

"Apa itu?" ia mencecar Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang bernada tajam, "Aku mau dengar apa yang kau pikirkan," Naruto terlonjak dimejanya. Ia menatap mata Kurama dengan pandangan gugup.

"Ee-e–" ia menggosok belakang kepalanya, dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Sudut mata Kurama menajam, "Besok … pamanku datang lagi. Kau sembunyi ya,"

"Hoo … bukankah selama dua tahun aku selalu melakukannya?" nada Kurama terdengar mengejek, "Kau masih saja memperlakukanku seperti barang di gudang,"

"B-Bukan begitu!" Naruto memotongnya, "Aku hanya tak ingin kau ketahuan dan akhirnya di usir. Itu akan lebih b-berbahaya kan?"

Kurama diam. Ia ikut meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. Matanya memejam sejenak dan ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"O-oi! Kurama!"

"Aku mau tidur,"

Wajahnya sempat menoleh pada Naruto sesaat sebelum tangannya meraih _shoji_ dan menggesernya. Lampu diruang tidurnya saat itu langsung padam. Kurama tidur cepat. Naruto membereskan meja makannya dalam keadaan hening. Cepat atau lambat, Kurama harus dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya.

'_Tapi … bagaimana?'_

Hanya Kurama yang tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

.

Hari esoknya, Kakashi datang membawa sekeranjang buah dan sayur. Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan maskernya, dan rambutnya masih perak berkilauan. Sesuai perintah yang ditujukan, Kurama sungguh bersembunyi di dalam _Oshiire_ selama Kakashi berada di apartemen Naruto. Bocah laki-laki berambut oranye itu memeluk lututnya di dalam tempat yang sempit itu. Ia membuat sedikit lubang pada _Oshiire_ untuk mengintip. Lubang itu sudah ada sejak pertama kali ia bersembunyi disana. Naruto pernah memarahinya karena membuat lubang itu semakin besar, tetapi Kurama tak peduli.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau makan teratur kan?" mata Kakashi berkeliling, terutama daerah yang ia deteksi ialah dapur dan ruang tidur. Cukup terkesan memang, karena belakangan ini rumah Naruto selalu rapi dan di tempat sampah tidak lagi menumpuk bungkus stirofom ramen seperti dulu. Kakashi tersenyum senang, seperti kemarin-kemarin, "Aku senang kau tidak lagi overdosis Karena ramen. Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti dengan gaya hidup sehat,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku didepannya, "E-ehe–"

Namun matanya sempat melebar saat tiba-tiba saja Kakashi mendekati _Oshiire_ yang menjadi tempat Kurama bersembunyi.

"T-tunggu–" Naruto menghampiri Kakashi yang saat itu menoleh karena panggilannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"K-Kau … mau apa dengan lemariku?" Kakashi hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu tersenyum disana.

"Cuman bongkar-bongkar. Siapa tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu," tangan Kakashi sudah meraih _shoji_. Naruto menelan ludah. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Jika ia mencegah Kakashi untuk melihat-lihat, maka akan terasa sangat mencurigakan dan jika ia biarkan, sosok Kurama akan ditemukan.

'_G-gawaaat'_

Kakashi menggeser pintu lemari tersebut, dan ia terdiam disana. Naruto sudah menutup matanya, tak berani melihat. Keringat dingin turun membasahi tengkuknya. Ia sedang mempersiapkan segala macam kalimat yang pantas untuk menjelaskan sosok Kurama saat itu. ia sangat berpikir keras hingga Naruto tidak sadar kalau Kakashi sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Wah. kukira _Oshiire_-mu akan berantakan seperti milik keluarga Nohara–" Kakashi tertawa disana, "Hei Naruto–" mata Naruto terbuka, dan ia membelalak disana.

Kurama menghilang.

Tapi, sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa?

"Sepertinya aku sudah cukup melihat-lihat," ia pamit dan Naruto mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu gerbang. Keringat dingin saat itu masih membasahi tengkuk Naruto. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

Buru-buru ia kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka _Oshiire_ tempat dimana Kurama bersembunyi. Matanya semakin membelalak lebar,

"K-KAU?" jarinya menunjuk dengan kondisi yang bergetar, "Bagaimana BISA?" Kurama sudah kembali didepannya saat itu. bocah bermata _pyro_ itu hanya mendengus sambil melangkah keluar dengan kasar.

"Didalam lemari pengap sekali!" ia mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Oi, Kurama! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Langkah Kurama berhenti. Ia memunggungi Naruto dalam keadaan senyap.

"Aku, bersembunyi dibalik tumpukkan kardus,"

"Jangan bohong!" Naruto meneriakinya, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu! tidak masuk akal jika kau bisa bersembunyi didalam _Oshiire_ yang sempit!"

Kurama meliriknya dengan sudut mata yang tajam, "Aku tak mau jujur kalau kau juga tidak jujur padaku," Naruto merasa bingung disana, "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan saat dimeja makan kemarin. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya denganku,"

Safir Naruto melebar tidak karuan. Kepalanya terasa _blank_ saat mengetahui bahwa Kurama bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia masih mencari satu logika yang paling mungkin terjadi saat ini, tapi tetap, Naruto tak menemukan jawaban yang masuk akal.

Mungkinkah Kurama seorang penyihir?

Naruto mulai merasa gila.

"Darimana asalmu?"

"Untuk apa aku ja–"

"KATAKAN, KURAMA!" bocah beriris merah itu kaget, mendapati teriakan yang sedemikian rupa dari Naruto. Ia tak pernah tahu Naruto bisa semarah itu padanya, "Kenapa kau kabur? Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kenapa kau tidak mau sekolah? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Kurama memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menunjuk Naruto.

"Kau," ucapnya datar, "Kau yang pertamakali membawaku kesini. Sekarang kau yang mengusirku?" Naruto masih menyimaknya dengan kilat mata yang tidak kalah tajam, "Sudah dua tahun berlalu dan kau baru bertanya sekarang? _Pathetic_,"

"Apa tujuanmu hidup, Kuruma? Kau tidak terlihat hidup untuk seukuran manusia. Bermalas-malasan dirumahku, bahkan menolak untuk belajar. Aku tidak mengerti," bocah seumuran anak SMP itu tertawa saat mendengar ocehan Naruto.

"Manusia? Aku diciptakan tanpa adanya tujuan! Semua orang memanfaatkanku, sama halnya dengan majikanku di klub sirkus," tangan Kurama mengepal kuat, "Setelah tidak diperlukan lagi, aku akan disimpan didalam penjara, dan itu membuatku muak,"

"Sirkus? Kau anggota sirkus?" Kurama terdiam sejenak saat Naruto bertanya.

"Anggaplah begitu,"

'_Anggaplah?' _batin Naruto bertanya heran. Satu pertanyaan besar memenuhi dada Naruto.

"Jadi intinya, lebih baik mati, begitu?" mata Kurama berkilat marah menatap wajah datar Naruto yang berkata demikian. Kakinya melangkah cepat, ia raih kerah baju Naruto dan hendak memukulnya,

"Brengsekk!"

_BUAGH_

Naruto tersungkur dengan hantaman keras di pipinya. Sisa pukulan Kurama membuat sebuah bekas kebiruan. ia meringis. Kurama mendecih saat tubuh si jabrik-kuning itu berdiri dan menatapnya lagi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi katakan. Kau merasa muak dengan hidupmu bukan?" Kurama tidak bisa membalas ucapan Naruto saat itu. ia merasa skak mat, "Kau juga bilang, hidupmu tak punya tujuan. dalam kata lain, kau merasa kehidupanmu sangat sia-sia. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mati saja?" Naruto membuat tenggorokkannya tercekat.

'_sialan bocah itu!'_

"Apa kau punya orang yang kau sayangi?"

"Tidak,"

"Menyedihkan sekali," nada suara Naruto terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Kurama.

"Diamlah! Kau tak perlu urusi aku!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku acuh pada temanku sendiri?" Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Kurama memberi batas pada bocah laki-laki itu untuk tidak semakin dekat.

"BERHENTI!" dan Naruto acuh.

"Jangan … katakan itu," Naruto memeluknya tiba-tiba. Kurama membelalak, "Kau sama sepertiku. Aku melihatmu seperti melihat diriku sendiri dimasa lalu. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hampa seperti ini," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum disana, "Aku menyayangimu seperti saudara. Tidak ada orang yang sedekat ini denganku sebelumnya. Keluargaku difitnah. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang berkat Kakashi-_jiisan_. Dia yang membiayai seluruh hidupku dari uang makan sampai sekolah. Semuanya. aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Lalu–" ada jeda sejenak disana, "Aku sadar, aku harus membayar kebaikannya, walaupun aku tidak mampu menebus semuanya. yahh, makanya aku berusaha untuk menyenangkannya. Sekolah dengan sebaik mungkin walau kuakui nilaiku masih ada yang dibawah standar," Naruto tertawa sejenak. Kurama masih terdiam menyimaknya, "Tapi hei, setelah dipikir-pikir, inilah tujuan hidupku. Aku hidup untuk membalas kebaikan Kakashi. Aku tak mau mati sebelum bisa menebusnya yang rela merawatku dengan taruhan dimusuhi keluarganya sendiri,"

"Heh. Lalu, setelah kau berhasil menebus kebaikan Kakashi, kau tidak punya tujuan hidup bukan? Dan kau rela mati," Naruto menggeleng cepat. Telunjuknya ikut bermain peran.

"Tidak begitu. Mahluk hidup itu pada dasarnya egois dan rakus. _Well_, maksudku begini. Setelah bertujuan untuk menyenangi Kakashi, aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan di depannya. Aku ingin eksistensiku dihargai dan membuat Kakashi senang. Dan aku menemukannya dari sepak bola. Sepak bola itu yang paling mudah dan aku sering memenangkan pertandingan serta mengharumkan nama sekolah karena permainan itu. Aku terus menekuni bidang itu, membuat Kakashi bangga terus dan terus. Lalu,"

"Lalu?" Kurama terlihat penasaran.

"Tanpa sadar, aku jadi menyukai permainan itu. pelatih sering memujiku berbakat. Darisana muncul tujuan hidupku yang kedua. Aku ingin jadi pemain professional. Aku tak mau mati sebelum cita-cita itu tercapai," Naruto nyengir lebar disana, "Tujuan hidup itu bisa berupa banyak hal. Dan akan berkembang seiring dengan hari-hari yang kau lalui. Mustahil jika ada seseorang yang hidup tanpa tujuan. Orang-orang seperti itu akan mati dengan cepat," Naruto tertawa kecil disana, "Haha! Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih belum punya tujuan hidup? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang susah-susah. Kau ingin makan es seharga sepuluh ribu yen itu juga termasuk tujuan hidup. Kau pasti akan bekerja mati-matian untuk bisa mendapatkannya dan kau tak ingin mati sebelum memakan es itu. tapi itu konyol sekali jika tujuan hidupmu hanya ingin makan es saja,"

Kurama terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Binatang saja punya tujuan hidup," mata Kurama membelalak spontan, "Ayah singa hidup untuk melindungi anak-anaknya dan membesarkan mereka sampai anak-anaknya mandiri. Para semut, mereka selalu bekerja sama. Tujuan hidup mereka mungkin saja untuk membuat sekelompok besar koloni semut dan membangun dunia yang sejahtera bagi mereka. Penjahat juga punya tujuan hidup. Menguasai dunia misalnya?" Naruto mulai meracau dengan kalimat ngasalnya, "Oke, oke, lupakan yang terakhir,"

"Masalahnya, ayah singa memiliki keluarga. Sedangkan aku, sejak awal sudah sebatang kara. Aku tidak ingin sendiri," ucap Kurama getir, "Aku tidak mau hidup sendiri, tapi aku juga tak mau hidup terkekang dengan orang-orang sirkus itu,"

"Nah, itu dia!" Naruto berseru tiba-tiba didepan wajah Kurama.

"Hah?"

"Itu tujuan hidupmu. Kau tidak ingin hidup sendiri, kan? Kalau begitu carilah teman! Carilah keluarga untukmu. Buatlah dirimu merasa nyaman didekat mereka," Naruto tersenyum lebar disana, "Setelah kau dapatkan mereka, aku yakin tujuan hidupmu akan semakin kuat."

"Semakin … kuat?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu sudah pasti. Kau berhasil memenuhi tujuan hidupmu untuk mencari keluarga. Dan setelah kau dapatkan mereka, aku yakin kau pasti ingin melindungi mereka. Kau pasti ingin mereka hidup bahagia juga. Dan diantara semua tujuan hidup, melindungi orang yang disayangi adalah kekuatan untuk hidup yang paling kuat daripada apapun,"

Kurama menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis disana.

'_Dasar bocah'_

"Jadi itu … yang mengisi kepalamu? Tidak buruk," Kurama berkacak pinggang. Pandangan matanya tidak lagi tajam, melainkan hangat, "Aku mengerti,"

Tubuh kecil Kurama berselimutkan cahaya. Perlahan-lahan, raut wajahnya berubah dan tingginya menyusut hingga pada ukuran yang sebenarnya. Naruto hanya bisa terkejut melihat perubahan Kurama yang sulit dipercaya,

.

.

.

"S-Siapa … kau?"

Naruto jatuh terduduk, melihat Kurama yang berlari keluar melompati jendela apartemennya. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana bisa Kurama bersembunyi di dalam _Oshiire_ tanpa ketahuan.

Sekarang ia tahu.

.

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

.

Sudah bertahun-tahun itu terjadi. Suatu hari Naruto melewati sebuah toko dan matanya terkait oleh sosok mungil di dalam kotak kaca yang dijual ditoko itu. bulu oranye, dan mata yang tajam. Tanpa basa-basi ia berlari masuk kedalam toko itu dan berteriak,

"B-Berapa harga musang ini!"

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari toko dengan wajah sumringah dan tangan yang menggendong sebuah kotak kaca berisi hewan peliharaannya yang baru. Hewan mungil yang mirip dengan sosok Kurama.

"Ayo pulang, Kurama,"

Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai merindukan sosok yang sering mengajaknya bertengkar itu. sejak Kurama pergi dan tak pernah mengunjunginya lagi, hari-hari Naruto kembali sepi. Apartemennya seolah senyap, _futon_ yang biasanya ia bagi jadi terasa luas. Ia tidak lagi bisa mencicipi makanan lezat buatan Kurama, dan stirofom ramen kembali menghiasi tempat sampahnya. Kakashi mulai mengeluh lagi.

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi seperti dulu heh?" dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

.

.

.

**-Fuun-**

.

.

.

Naruto mengambil musang peliharannya keluar dari kotak dan mendekapnya dibalik selimut. Lampu dikamarnya sudah dimatikan. Malam ini bulan Desember, tepat dimana salju turun menyelimuti bumi.

"Tidur sendirian itu dingin. Hei Kurama, temani aku ya," musang kecil yang tadinya memberontak kini melingkar tidur di ketiak Naruto. Bocah berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membalas sebuah pesan yang sebelumnya masuk ke kotak inbox. Nyala terang lampu di ponselnya bahkan tak bisa mengganggu ketenangan Kurama, peliharaannya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

_Maaf Hinata. aku punya orang lain yang kusuka _

_-Naruto-_

Ia letakkan ponsel itu kesembarang tempat. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamar. Begitu hening dan damai. Pikirannya tak lelah untuk terus bertanya. Dimana Kurama? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak kembali lagi?

Mulutnya tetap bungkam, meskipun pikirannya sangat berisik tidak karuan. Dia merindukannya. Dia ingin sosok Kurama kembali padanya.

"Si bodoh itu tidak kembali,"

"Siapa yang Bodoh, super bodoh,"

Naruto terlonjak dari _futon_-nya. Ia lepaskan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan melihat ke segala arah.

'_Dimana?'_

Batinnya bertanya tidak sabar. Ia berdiri, dan melangkah ke dapur, tidak ada. Ia cari diruang tamu, dan menemukan kenihilan. Ia cari dimanapun, bahkan Naruto sempat menoleh keluar jendelanya, tapi ia tak menemukan jejak yang berarti. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Mungkin cuma mimpi,"

"Mimpi apa?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Arahnya dari _Oshiire_ yang dulu sering dipakai Kurama untuk bersembunyi dari Kakashi.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia dekati _Oshiire_ itu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Halo," senyuman nakal dan bola mata _pyro_. Sudut mata yang tajam, Naruto takkan pernah melupakannya, "Rindu padaku?" sosok itu bukan lagi seonggok bocah, ia tumbuh sama dewasanya dengan Naruto. Lengan panjang, urat-urat yang keras, tubuh yang menjulang.

"K-Kenapa kau kembali?" Naruto tergagap disana. Kakinya gemetaran, ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa saat ini Kurama yang ada didepannya bukanlah khayalan. Ia tak percaya.

"Aku tidak menemukan keluarga atau apapun yang bisa membuatku nyaman," lelaki itu duduk bersila didalam _oshiire_ yang sekarang benar-benar penuh dengan tubuh jangkungnya, "Aku tidak bisa menemukan orang-orang yang kau ceritakan itu, Naruto. aku masih merasa hampa, berkeliaran dijalan tanpa arah dan tujuan," tiba-tiba saja ia merangkak keluar dari _oshiire_ dan memeluk Naruto dengan ciuman panjang. Bola mata safir Naruto membelalak hebat. Ciuman itu menciptakan kelembapan yang terasa hangat pada bibir Naruto. Rasanya seperti, _marshmallow_ yang lembut.

Dan kemudian, bibir mereka terlepas perlahan-lahan.

"K-Kenapa?" Naruto menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. wajahnya semerah tomat ranum.

"Saat sedang termenung, tiba-tiba saja aku ingat pada sosok bodohmu," Kurama mengusap puncak kepala Naruto dengan penuh arti, "Aku sadar, bahwa orang yang selalu membuatku nyaman nyatanya sudah bersamaku sejak awal. Aku merasa bodoh saat itu. dan secepat mungkin kembali ke rumahmu. Syukurlah, kau belum pindah kemanapun," Kurama tersenyum lebar, penuh kharisma.

"K-Kurama,"

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, dan melindungimu sampai aku mati, Naruto,"

Airmata mengalir lembut menuruni pelupuk Naruto. Ia balas pelukan hangat dari orang yang sudah lama menghilang itu. ia balas semuanya dengan jutaan rindu yang selama ini ingin ia berikan padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kurama," dan ciuman itu didaratkan lagi pada kening cokelat Naruto.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N** : oke, ini fic pindah akun :O akun yang sebelumnya itu punya temen saia, tapi karena nggak kepake-pake sama dia jadinya yaa saia isi aja sama fanfic gore dan BL saia. tapi eh, setelah dipikir-pikir, saia ga betah ber-akun dua. rasanya jadi menganakemaskan akun yang pertama :ngakak:

Untuk yang belum tahu, Kyuubi itu nama aselinya Kurama lhoo~ dan setelah tahu, ternyata saya lebih suka manggil Kyuubi dengan nama itu (lol). Aah, mungkin fic ini lebih condong ke Family daripada Romance XD

**Muchas Gracias, Amigo!**

**RnR?**


End file.
